The Blue Jay and The Weeping Willow
by Amatotara
Summary: This a story where Jayfeather is the mentor of a loving apprentice who can bring out his caring side, but what will happen when he gets a wish from Starclan to have the two most important things in his life. And what will Willowshine do after the death of her mentor. Will these two find what they are looking for or will everything be back to the way it was?
1. Apprentice?

**The Blue Jay and the Weeping Willow**

**I do not own any part of the Warriors series. This is a simple fanfic. **

**please leave reviews for any decisions of future chapters**

It was a new and sunny day in the Thunderclan camp. Jayfeather was awoken by the mewling of one the kits walking towards the medicine den.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather, where are you."

Jayfeather got up with a stretch and a yawn, one so big that his mouth opened wide enough to fit a rabbit in it.

"Coming Songkit" he murmured. Songkit was one of many of Daisy's kits. Jayfeather, half-asleep and half-awake, crawled out from his nest and went over to his visitor.

"What's wrong" said Jayfeather.

"I have a huge thorn stuck in my side" she said.

Jayfeather was surprised. Never before has he had a patient with a thorn in their "side".

"In your side?" he said.

"_Yes. _What, you never heard of a cat with a thorn in her side" she said with a sign of annoyance in her voice.

"Honestly, I haven't." he said trying to show the little kit his surprise.

"Well, can you get it out please." she said.

"Alright." he said.

"Just give me a minute." As he scented through the stock, he could sense Songkit's eyes looking at him along with the pulses of curiosity coming from her pelt.

"How cool is it? you know, taking care of cats with injuries and sickness." she said.

Jayfeather now found out why there was curiosity coming from her pelt. _Is she interested in this job?_ Jayfeather thought. He turned around, looking at her with unseeing eyes. "It's a job that only special cats with a good memory and knowledge of herbs can take, Someone that can stay focused and able to keep their cool under pressure in a situation, Someone who can learn to make the right decision at the right time. That is the job of a Medicine cat." he said making sure to have sincerity in his voice.

"Wow. That must be so cool." she said. He could feel an excited pulse from Songkit's pelt.

"We'll talk more about it later. Right now, we need to get that thorn out of you." he said.

They had completely forgotten about the thorn. Jayfeather grabbed the herbs he would need, and then he bent his head down towards Songkit's side, feeling around for the thorn. Once he found it, he grabbed the thorn in his mouth, making sure to have a tight grip.

"Ready." he said.

"Ready."

He pulled at a faster rate than normal, gaining a yelp of pain from Songkit. After he scented the blood on her, he started chewing up some marigold leaves.

"What is that your chewing." she said, clearly showing interest.

"Marigold, it's used to stop the infection of wounds." he said.

She regained her curious feeling and a hint of . . . _envy_. He couldn't help but laugh once he felt that. "What's so funny" she said, eager to know what Jayfeather was laughing about.

"Do you want to be my apprentice?" he said.

She let out a humongous purr and started brushing up against Jayfeather's fur. "Really, you mean it?!" she said with a huge amount of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but you need to wait only half a moon and you will be my apprentice. Now back to that wound." He said while grabbing a cobweb from the storage and wrapped it around the little kit's torso and back till he was sure it would not come off.

"There, that should do it." He said as he tightened it one last time.

"I feel better than I first came here. A lot better." she said.

Jayfeather then turned so that he could check to see if the stores were fully stocked. What he didn't expect was the lick on his side fur from the little kit that was still there beside him. He jumped and nearly banged his head on the roof, he was so surprised.

"W-what was t-that for" he stammered. He didn't understand why he was stuttering. All he knew was that he liked the way that lick felt.

"Just wanted to thank my 'mentor' for helping with my wound." she said as the little scrap walked out of the den.

_What just happened?_ He thought as he went back to sorting and checking the stores. . . . Smiling.


	2. Weeping Willow

Willowshine woke up late in the day, which was not normal for her. She usually is up before anyone else. Yet today was different.

"Mothwing? . . . Mothwing where are you?" she said as she looked around for the golden tabby medicine cat. She was nowhere around. She walked out of the den to find her mentor, being dragged by two warriors in to the clearing, bloody and ragged. Willowshine rushed over to her mentor's body and found that she was indeed dead. Leapordstar came into the clearing.

"What happened?!" she said. Willowshine laid beside her mentor wailing to Starclan.

"She. . . She . . . SHE'S DEAD!" she screamed. More cats came near the body of their medicine cat, all burying their noses into her fur. Willowshine got up, her face not showing sadness, but pure rage.

"Where did you find her" she growled towards the two warriors.

"W-we found her at a willow tree. S-she was already dead before we got there." said Beechfur.

"Take me there." Willowshine said with menace in her voice. Her eyes filled with a light blue fire.

Beechfur and Pouncetail took her to the spot where she was found dead, a tall and beautiful willow tree with a blood stain near the roots of the tree.

_This is where she must have died_. Willowshine thought trying to figure out how she died. She then saw something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sharp piece of branch, broken and bloody.

_That must have been how she died_. she thought. Beechfur was the one to break the silence in the real world.

"Well . . . me and Pouncetail are heading back to camp for Mothwing's burial." he said.

"Hmmm . . . . Oh what, o-okay, bye" she said clearly focused on Mothwing's death. Beechfur and Pouncetail walked off back towards the camp.

_Useless scraps of fur. Why did _**they**_ find the body? _She thought wanting to keep them around in case they could help her find evidence towards Mothwing's death.

"Well . . . this is ironic isn't it, Mothwing. You dying because of a 'willow'tree." She said as she was trying to hold the tears back.

"I wonder if Leapordstar would mind you being buried here?" she chuckled, but it was full of sadness. After spending a bit of time at the Willow tree, she started back to camp.

Everyone, from elder to kit was around Mothwing's body, praying to Starclan for her safe passage to their ranks. Willowshine joined them, squeezing through the throng of cats to get close to Mothwing. When she found a spot near the head of her mentor, she laid down with her muzzle dug deep in her fur.

_Why . . . why Mothwing . . .why did you die. _She thought as she cried silently into her bloodied fur. Slowly but eventually, she soon succumbed to sleep.

She woke up early in the morning. Only thing that was wrong was that she was sleeping in front of the Willow tree. She jumped to her feet and looked at the tree in immense confusion, not knowing how she got there. She then saw something. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a figure.

It was a spiritual looking figure that had a golden like fur and golden brown eyes, followed by a series of bright star like lights floating around her. But none of that mattered. Willowshine broke down crying in front of her **mentor's** spirit. She ran towards her and was surprised that she could **_feel_** her. She buried her nose into her chest fur and cried while Mothwing comforted her with a series of licks and continuous shh's. After about ten minutes of crying and licking, Willowshine finally calmed down.

"W-why are you here. W-what am I-I doing here" said Willowshine.

"I am here because you still need teaching in both medicine and life." said Mothwing.

"Medicine and Life? What are you talking about?" said Willowshine, clearly confused at what Mothwing said.

"I am here to guide you through your life. I'm basically your guardian angel." said Mothwing. Willowshine finally understood what she meant.

"Ok . . . but how did I get here" she said pointing at the Willow tree. Mothwing chuckled,

"Did I ever tell you that you sleep-walk?" she said with a giggle. They both started laughing then headed back to camp. Leapordstar was there ordering Mothwing's body to be moved to the burial site. Willowshine stepped towards her,

"Can I ask you to bury her somewhere else?" she said.

"Where do you want to bury her?" Leapordstar said.

"At the Weeping Willow." she said


	3. Mentor and Apprentice

It has been about a moon since Jayfeather decided on Songkit, now Song_**paw**_, wanting to be a medicine cat apprentice.

To all honesty, this apprentice knew as much about herbs as Jayfeather did, but not as much as him. Jayfeather was walking alongside Songpaw, heading out to collect some borage. As they were walking, Songpaw decided to break the silence.

"Jayfeather, can medicine cats love one another." she said.

That question made Jayfeather's fur rise and tingle. He was so frozen in shock of the question that he had to swing himself around to face her.

"W-w-why do you ask that? Remember that medicine cats can't have m-m-mates." He stuttered. He sensed a feeling coming from her, a feeling that he has felt in Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Leafpool.

_Is that . . . Love?! _He thought. Soon she came up to him and brushed her fur against his, purring. His fur was red hot with embarrassment, but what happened shocked him like lightning.

She twined his tail with hers; gaining an even louder purr from her and made him hear the three words a medicine cat should never hear from their apprentice.

"I love you, Jayfeather. Always have, always will." She said with the sweetest voice I ever heard. She buried her head in his chest fur and stayed there for a minute or two. Finally remembering their task at hand, Jayfeather broke away from her sweet embrace.

"W-w-w-we sh-should be going now." Jayfeather stuttered. Songpaw right behind him, tails twined.

After they got the Borage, they made their way back to camp.

"Songpaw, umm, can you check the elders den in case if they need bedding? I need to lie down for a bit." He said.

But before he could make it halfway to the medicine den, he passed out.

Jayfeather woke up in the medicine den being treated on by Songpaw with his brother, Lionblaze, standing next him.

"What happened, Jayfeather? You passed out walking towards the medicine den like as if a squirrel hit your head with an acorn." said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather knew exactly why he passed out. It was because of the shock knowing that his new apprentice is in love with him, including the pressure of his clan possibly finding out.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather? said Songpaw. Jayfeather was still trying to recover from the previous information that it took him a few seconds to say something.

"H-how long was I out?" he said.

"About four days, honestly, we thought you were dead." said Lionblaze.

Jayfeather got a weird feeling, and then suddenly remembered. Tonight was the night of the Half-moon. He thanked Starclan for not keeping him asleep on the meeting day.

"Songpaw, do you know what's going on tonight?" said Jayfeather.

She shook her head, but stopped mid-shake and said, "Oh right, tonight is the Half-moon, isn't."

"Yes it is, it is when all medicine cats meet at the Moonpool to share tongues with Starclan." said Jayfeather with a bit of giddiness in his voice.

Both Songpaw and Lionblaze looked at him with both confusion and surprise coming from their pelts. Jayfeather immediately got back to his old self.

"Well . . . I'll be going . . . . _Have fun_ Jayfeather, Songpaw." said Lionblaze with a sly tone of voice when he said '_have fun_.'

"Bye Lionblaze . . umm Jayfeather?" said Songpaw.

Jayfeather was stuck in place as he found out what his sick brother meant.

His fur stood on end as his brother's voice said in his head "_**DEFILE HER!"**_ It wasn't a long thought as he finally realized that Songpaw was at his side calling his name over and over again.

"Jayfeather . . . Jayfeather . . . Jayfeather! Are you listening?" said Songpaw.

"Oh what, sorry, sort of spaced out there. So are you ready to go to the Meeting?" he said.

Songpaw then rubbed her fur against his and purred.

"I go wherever you go, mentor." she said as she tried to twine her tail with his, but failed.

"Let's keep that out of the camp, okay." said Jayfeather.

"Okay!" she said.

They separated and Jayfeather started preparing a bunch of traveling herbs for the apprentice for her first time going to the Moonpool.

"There, that should be it. So now we just wait." said Jayfeather.

They both sat by the entrance, waiting for the time to leave.

After a few minutes, Songpaw scooted over towards Jayfeather

and closer

and closer

and closer

and closer until their furs were nearly touching.

Jayfeather thanked Starclan that by then they needed to head out.

With Songpaw behind him and a Starclan meeting ahead, all he did was think.

_tonight is going to be a looonnnggg night._


	4. Sparks!

Willowshine was moving around in the Riverclan medicine den, getting ready for the Moonpool meeting.

"Now, that should be it. Are you ready, Mothwing?" said Willowshine.

Mothwing's spirit has been around Willowshine for about a moon now.

"Ready." said Mothwing.

They both nodded their heads in agreement and headed out towards the Moonpool.

"Hi Willowshine." said Mosspelt along with her apprentice, Pebblepaw.

"Hello." said Pebblepaw.

Willowshine nodded in response and walked off without another word.

Willowshine was on her way to the meeting, but her paws didn't agree and swayed her in the direction of the Willow tree.

She stood there for a while and just stared at it, but after a minute or two, she looked down at the grave of her mentor.

She was buried in front of the Willow tree, at the cleanest and least crowded area there was. It was also surrounded by willow leaves and a moth's wing was placed on the top of the grave.

When she saw the grave, she couldn't help but cry at the sight of her mentor's resting place. Again, repeating the events that happened when she found out Mothwing was dead, she placed her head near her mentor's spirit and was calmed down by continuous licks and shh's.

"I'm sorry Mothwing. I just hate seeing you dead when you're standing right next to me." said Willowshine.

"It's fine Willowshine. I know that you miss the Mothwing that everyone could see and feel, but that one is dead. I am the spirit of her that only you can see and feel." said Mothwing.

Willowshine, after having a ten-minute crying fit, finally recovered and turned herself back on track towards the Moonpool.

_You are always with me Mothwing. Till the day I die. _Willowshine thought while looking at the Willow tree.

* * *

After a half-hour walk towards the meeting place, they finally made it there.

"Ah, there you are Willowshine. We thought you weren't going to make it here." said Littlecloud.

He was there with Kestrelflight who was looking around like he was searching for someone.

". . . Where is Mothwing?" said Kestrelflight.

Willowshine froze at that question and looked at the two medicine cats with a look of pure sadness. It wasn't long for the two to understand her facial message.

"Oh . . . may Starclan lead her to safer lands." said Littlecloud.

Both Littlecloud and Kestrelflight bowed their heads in prayer, but Willowshine just stared at Mothwing's spirit and she tried to hold the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well this is all very touching and I would say 'sorry for your loss', but we have Starclan meeting that we need to get to." said Jayfeather, nearly scaring Willowshine out of her fur.

"EEE! Jayfeather, you pessimistic son of a fox. You nearly scared me half to death." said Willowshine.

Jayfeather was simply standing to the side of the group, looking at them with blind blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want. Can we get going . . . Songpaw, come on you need to catch up." said Jayfeather raising his voice so that it could be heard from about ten fox tails away.

_Songpaw? _thought Willowshine wondering who this mysterious cat was

About five seconds later, a small golden tortoiseshell with light green eyes and white-tipped ears came out of the woods.

She was clearly exhausted, from her panting and the sweat coming from her pelt.

"(huff) . . . (huff) . . . h-hi everybody." She managed to get out.

"W-who are you?" said Kestrelflight.

"She is my apprentice." Jayfeather said in a matter-of-factly tone in his vioce

Kestrelflight had an astonished face showing a 'What in Starclan's name' kind of response.

Jayfeather went to her side and offered his shoulder for her to lean on and she accepted.

"Thank you Jayfeather." Songpaw said, out of breath

Willowshine was even more surprised than Kestrelflight seeing Jayfeather being nice to someone.

_Who is this little she-cat that can bring out this side of Jayfeather?_ thought Willowshine

"Looks like your crush has a soft side after all" said Mothwing.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about?!" Willowshine mumbled, surprised at what her mentor just said.

"Look as though you need help walking, ask Jayfeather for his shoulder." said Mothwing.

Before Willowshine could protest, she felt Mothwing push her down that made it look as though she sprained her paw.

"What's wrong Willowshine?" said Jayfeather.

Mothwing looked at Willowshine expectantly and soon she succumbed to her former mentor's look

"Jayfeather, c-can you lend me a hand? said Willowshine.

Jayfeather nodded his head curiosly and put Songpaw down on the ground

"Can you walk on your own, Songpaw? Jayfeather said while looking at her with blind eyes

"I'm fine Jayfeather." she said.

She got up off his shoulder and sprang back to life, fully recuperated and ready to go.

Jayfeather nodded his head and bent down to let Willowshine lean on him.

_Why are you putting me through this Mothwing?_ Willowshine thought.

When she got up and got near and leaned on him, she felt sparks go through her body. She didn't know what just happened, but she liked it and wanted more. She pressed even further into his fur to find more sparks, but to no avail.

She then noticed that Jayfeather dropped her.

"Owww! That hurt Jayfeather." Willowshine said with her voice showing anger towards the gray tabby tom, who was smiling and slightly laughing at what he did

"Ha ha uh sorry Willowshine, you just set yourself up for that one . . hee hee." Jayfeather said with a little tone in his voice which stirred something deep in Willoshine.

Something she kept hidden the day she met this rude tom.

_What is this feeling I have for him?_ She thought with immense curiosity.

She got back on him, now just basically on top of him, holding onto him so that she wouldn't fall off. As they made their way towards the Moonpool, Willowshine couldn't help but notice Jayfeather's fur rise and the sparks came back, electrifying Willowshine's body for about split-seccond.

_Did Jayfeather feel them too?_ she thought as she then relaxed and laid down on the tabby's back, wishing the for that feeling to come back.


	5. Realization

Jayfeather sensed a feeling coming off of Willowshine when she got onto him. He didn't understand what it was, but he kept it in his mind.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought shocked at what **he **was feeling.

He thought that a lightning bolt had hit him head on and shocked him only at his heart. He cringed at the pain he felt, making sure to not to let the annoying medicine cat notice this uncertain pain. He remembered that he felt this feeling whenever Songpaw twined their tails together. He thought this over for a bit and decided that he would ask Starclan for answers.

As they made way closer the Moonpool, he decided that Willowshine had a long enough ride.

"Okay Willowshine, time to get off." he said as he now gently put her back on her paws, not dropping her like a sack of herbs like he did earlier.

"Aww, I thought that I wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way. Oh well." she said in an innocent tone of voice which Jayfeather saw through completely.

"FYI, I'm a medicine cat, not a damn pack mule." he said turning around and stalking off from the annoying, over-grown fur ball.

"Well I'm sorry. Which side of the bitching bed did you wake up on?" she said as she tried to tackle the gray tom who dodged effortlessly.

"And what business is it to you if I woke up in a foul mood? I just woke up from being passed out for four days. You would think that I would be in a perfect mood for sleeping so long, but the news I had gotten four days ago, would have made even the calmest of medicine cats get pissed off." he said, adding volume to each of the words in his in his rant.

What happened next surprised him so much that if somebody just sucker punched him, he wouldn't notice. He felt a pelt on him, not Songpaw's, but even better. Willowshine had wrapped herself around him in a secure way that made him feel like a kit again. He was at first shocked and tried to move out of her secure embrace, but then she started purring. That was what kept Jayfeather from moving or even saying the cold remark he had ready for her if she said something about it.

"You can be a real handful sometimes, you know that." she said with a kind of voice that would be used as if a mother was soothing her kit from a nightmare.

"Well it is me and you should know that I'm not a handful when it comes to talking to my fellow medicine cat." he said as he sensed the happiness and a hint of care emanating from the she-cat.

_Wow, so this is the feeling that was caught in my throat. It wasn't the coldness of my tongue, but the heat of my heart, the feeling that Songpaw has for me._

_ . . . _

_Love. _

He thought as he finally came back to reality to notice himself being carried by Willowshine.

"Umm . . . Willowshine? You can put me down now." he said as she froze and grew hot with embarrassment.

"Oh . . . Jayfeather, I didn't notice that you were still awake so I decided to carry you over to the Moonpool." she said.

There was a huge amount of embarrassment coming from the she-cat that it hit him in waves, hitting Jayfeather hard enough to send him flying off of Willowshine. He got back up with a shake of the head and returned to his former state of mood which was bitterness and sarcasm.

"Well, are we gonna go to the damn Moonpool or stand here and talk the night away?" he said. He then rushed passed Willowshine, leaving her to eat his dust, as he made a dash towards the Moonpool with Willowshine close behind.

They finally got to the Moonpool after a series of ranting and comforting scenes on the way.

"Geez, what took you Jayfeather?" said Songpaw. Her pelt pulsated with curiosity when she didn't know what had happened to her beloved mentor.

"We got held up with something." said both medicine cats in unison and Willowshine shot a glance towards Jayfeather. He responded with a blind glance towards Willowshine which made him wish he could see in the real world and not just in Starclan.

They all took up their positions at the Moonpool, with Willowshine on his right while Songpaw was on his left. He didn't mind them as he then touched the icy cold water of the Moonpool and was sent into his dreams.

* * *

He appeared in the clearing of Starclan's hunting ground. A ground he knew by heart even without his vision. He then saw a tortoiseshell she-cat approach him.

"Hello Spottedleaf." He said as he made his way to the young, beautiful, dead medicine cat.

"Greetings . . . looks like you have found a cat to your liking." She said in a way that made Jayfeather blush in embarrassment as he realized what she was talking about.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he said not making eye-contact with the spiritual she-cat.

"Come on, Jayfeather. You know you like her." She said while bending her head around in an attempt to gain eye-contact.

"E-even if I did, w-we could never be . . . m-m-ma-mates." He stuttered, going near silent on the last word.

"That doesn't matter. You can love her with all your heart, but does she love you back is the question?" she said with a hint of sincerity to her voice.

_Does she expect to go and just flat out say 'Hi Willowshine, just wanted to say I'm madly in love with you.' Honestly, this bitch can be really stupid sometimes._ He thought, wanting to forget all that they were talking about.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Just sit and wait until you two die or act now and live a peaceful life together?" she said, smacking the tom across the face to try and get some sense back into him.

" . . . I'll do it. . I'm going to say it." He said facing the now smiling she-cat with a new feeling that he hasn't felt in quite a while. He felt that he could move mountains and swim the oceans and do things cats could only dream of doing.

"That's better, now head along now and go get her, word of warning though, don't be too quick with it." She said. He turned to head back to the real world

But Spottedleaf stopped him.

"I almost forgot." She said

she held out a package and opened it to reveal a purple, blue, powdery substance. She stuck her paw in it and pushed into Jayfeather's eyes.

"Ow! What was that stuff?" he said as he tried to keep his eyes from watering.

"Just a little present" she said with a giggle as her she-cat form started to fade to nothing and the world returned to black nothingness.

All of the others were asleep from the sound of their steady breathing. Jayfeather decided that he would sit and wait for the others to awaken.

_What did she mean 'little present'?_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes where she pushed that stuff in to them.

After a while he got tired with just sitting there and decided to sleep. He was feeling cold because of the night chill in the air, so he curled up to the first cat that he would think to be with. Willowshine.

He synched with her breathing till he was then on the verge of sleep.

_Goodnight Willowshine, I love you till the day i die._ Was his last thought before succumbing to the strength of sleep


	6. New Rivalry

Willowshine woke up with Jayfeather, the weirdest, stubborn, loving cat that she has known for ever since she became apprentice. What startled her was him pressing his pelt against her in his sleep, like how a kit would do with his mother.

She got up with a stammer

_W__hat is this idiot dreaming? Man, I wish I could see what he was dreaming. _She thought as she made her way towards a tree to sit and wait.

After a while, the other cats began to stir. Jayfeather, of course, got up and headed towards where Willowshine was sitting, but he had a worried expression on his face.

"Will-Willowshine . . . do you . . . lo"

he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Songpaw had woken up and bounded over to the two medicine cats.

"(Yawn) . . . how are you two doing?" she said in a half-groggy, half-excited voice.

"I'm doing fine, but I think Jayfeather had something to say. Didn't you?" she said looking at the blind medicine cat.

"Oh . . . uhh . . . umm, N-nothing, nothing at all." He said with a half-grin while backing away slowly with Songpaw also walking with him.

"Mm (purr) looks like your love had a very romantic dream." Mothwing said with a seductive purr at the end.

Willowshine looked back at her and shook her head.

"When will you grow up?" said Willowshine, turning away from her unbelievable angel's mood.

_Sex crazed cat._ Willowshine thought as she walked behind the group of cats heading out of the Moonpool.

As she padded alongside Jayfeather, she couldn't help but notice that she was slowly creeping towards him. Slowly, ever so slowly, she finally made it to her destination. Jayfeather's pelt touched her, sending those familiar sparks through her body. They made her body shudder in pleasure, but it stopped later after seeing herself being dragged away by the little apprentice, Songpaw.

"H-hey!? What's the big idea Songpaw?" said Willowshine surprised of the young she-cat's strength.

"I saw what you were doing. You were trying to get close to mentor were you? Well, answer me." She said looking into the eyes of the older medicine cat with a look of anger and . . . jealousy.

"Uhoh. Looks like your covers blown" said Mothwing.

"Shut up." Willowshine hissed.

"What was that?" said Songpaw, still with an angry look in her eyes.

"I didn't say anything and I wasn't getting close to that mentor of yours." said Willowshine.

"Well, if I ever see you close to him again. . ." she bounded up to Willowshine so fast that Willowshine nearly fell flat on her ass in shock.

"I will fucking tear you to shreds" Songpaw hissed into Willowshine's ear so low that it sent shivers down her spine.

The two medicine cats walked out of the space that Songpaw had dragged Willowshine who was still trying to recover from what she had heard.

_What the hell did I just hear?_ She thought as she padded next to Kestrelflight.

She looked back occasionally to see the apprentice bugging her mentor to go off somewhere and get some herbs for the clan, but also to see her glaring at Willowshine with a territorial look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Willowshine? You're usually a big mouth and always talking." Said Kestrelflight, but he turned to see that he was looking at the two she-cats looking at each other menacingly and seeing lightning forming between them._Oh shit! Let me stay out of this._ He thought as he then bounded off to get away from the two vicious she-cats, afraid he might be caught in the middle of a cat fight.

Willowshine was glaring at the apprentice and finally thought _fuck it, she couldn't handle me. Even with that strength she has, she can't control it._

She made her way to the back of the group to where Jayfeather was.

She was glared at by Songpaw who then decided to get closer to Jayfeather. As she did she threw a challenging look towards Willowshine with a triumphant grin.

"Oooohh, are you just gonna walk and just take that shit she threw you or are you going to do something about it?" Mothwing said as she nudged Willowshine towards Jayfeather. Willowshine then grinned in recognition of Mothwing's statement and finally took action.

She also moved closer towards the tom but actually fell, making it looks as though she sprained her paw.

"Are you okay Willowshine?" he said with worry in his voice.

"I-I think I sprained my paw. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight but I keep on hurting myself. Could you carry me again?" she said in an innocent voice but flashed the same triumphant grin that Songpaw had shot her with.

"(huff) alright, fine, but this is the last time." He said as he bent down to let her on his shoulder. She got on with a happy face and looked back at the now fuming angry apprentice watching her with extreme jealousy.

"Woo Hoo Hoo! You go girl!" Mothwing howled in the background. "Take it apprentice bee-yoch! Ha-ha-ha." Mothwing looked ecstatic to yell these things without anyone but Willowshine to hear them.

Willowshine though, was being engulfed in the sparks that went through her body every second that she was on the tom. She then looked up for the first time since being helped to walk; she saw a blush on Jayfeather's face. Of all things to be on his face it was a blush. She felt her heart soar and her mind get fuzzy, all she could do is lean into him even more and just walk.

She now knew what those sparks were and why they appeared, they were feelings. Not just any feelings, a feeling that has been found in friends, families, and especially . . . mates. _Love_


	7. Discovery

_**Sorry for taking so long to get this story updated its just that i had personal things to take care of. Sorry for this being a short chapter.**_

* * *

Jayfeather was walking with Willowshine, yet again, lying on his back.

_Man, to think that I'm love with someone so clumsy. Well what do you expect 'love is blind' and in my case, it is._He thought as he trudged along with Songpaw beside him and she was letting off an angered and jealous aura and he knew exactly why she was. He knows that Songpaw loves Jayfeather all too well but honestly, she could be less obvious with it.

All that bullshit aside all he could think of is how he'll tell Willowshine that he is in love with her.

_Should I just go and say it or hint it towards her?_ he thought when Songpaw finally said something instead of standing there being angry.

"Why don't we let one of the others carry her." she said

"Okay. . ."

"Wait, what, that's it."

"Uh-Uh-Uh" he said with a coy smile."I'll do that if you tell me why you dragged her off away from everybody."

"W-what are talking about silly. She was here the whole time . . Ha-Ha." she said trying to hide it.

_You little devil. Trying to hide it, huh. Time for you to remember who you're talking to_. he thought

"Okay, then how come I can smell a faint trace of blood coming off of Willowshine's pelt." he said

That made Songpaw's pelt shiver and become cold under the gaze of the blind yet perceptive mentor.

". . . . . ."

"Well, I'm waiting." he said, making sure to pressure the apprentice enough to spill it.

"Fuck . . . fine you win . ." she finally said

_Yes, hell yeah_. he thought as he kept his still pressuring gaze upon the apprentice.

"I dragged her off because I warned her that if she tried to get close to you again, I would . . ." she said, her voice nothing more of a whisper at the last part.

"You would what?" he said, curious to what she said so far.

" . . .Iwoulriphershreds. . ." she said near silent.

"Say what?" he said waiting for her answer.

" . . . I would rip her to shreds. . ." she said near silent again.

"Speak up damn it." he was now getting impatient.

She breathed in and she finally screamed at him.

"I WOULD RIP HER TO FUCKING SHREDS DAMN IT!" she screamed.

Jayfeather couldn't tell if he should be surprised or pissed off . . . so he did a bit of both.

"(whistle) . . . when your pissed, you sure don't hold back, do you. Along with yourself being pissed, you can really make others the same damn way." he said. "Now, answer this. What do you mean 'get close to'?"

"Wait . . . Oh dear Starclan . . . you can't tell?!" she said now even more surprised than ever.

"Tell what!?"

"Wow, you really are blind to other's emotions." she said, now she was toying with him.

"Stop talking in riddles. Just tell me what you're talking about." he demanded.

"S-she . . s-she is." she stammered.

"Spill it will ya. 'She is' what?"

"She's in love with you." she admitted.

" . . . . . ."

There was pure silence

Jayfeather didn't know if he just went deaf too or she just said the one thing in his life that he had been dying to hear. He gingerly set the sleeping cat on his back on ground . . . and nearly jumped up to Starclan with complete joy and happiness. He didn't know what he should do so many things were going through his mind as he processed all this info.

_Oh to hell with processing. She LOVES me, not just likes me, but LOVES me! _He thought as he bounced, rolled, and purred in front of Songpaw. Who was standing there, giving off a sad and confused cluster of emotions.

"Uhm . . did I say something?" she said, completely oblivious to her mentor's joy.

"'Say something', 'SAY SOMETHING'?! You did more than say something. You made this tom the happiest he has ever been!" He said, going over to his apprentice and covering her in purrs and licks.

Songpaw relished in his non-stopping affection, but it was cut short as she noticed someone, who was asleep, start to stir.


	8. Confession

Willowshine awoke to the sound of purrs and meows of pure happiness. She was expecting to be lying down in her nest in the Riverclan medicine den, but instead she woke up in a clearing with two figures. Her vision was blurry due to the sleep in her eyes so all she made out was a tall, grey looking figure hugging a small tortoiseshell she-cat. She didn't even need to have her vision completely to know who the she-cat was.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said drowsily.

She saw the young cat twitch and slowly creak her head out the warm chest fur of the tom.

"No, no, no, we're not doing anything like that!" Songpaw said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"It's alright Songpaw. There's no need for stress after what you told me." Jayfeather said as he playfully nudged the young apprentice. She looked up with relief in her light green eyes and she swung her fluffy tail side to side in joy.

"Umm . . . did I miss something?" Willowshine said with a look of confusion towards the two. Jayfeather finally got up and padded over to the medicine cat. He was a lips distance away and she was about to kiss him right then and there, but he then spoke.

"Nope, in fact, it was something for me to show you. Songpaw go back with the others." He said turning his head a full 180 degrees.

"But mentor, How will you find your way out?" she said, full of worry.

"Don't worry; I have Willowshine to guide me." He said giving her an inescapable smile.

"Hmph, fine but don't get too far behind." She said as she exited the clearing, giving us both, even Willowshine, a joyful smile. Jayfeather then turned around to face Willowshine again, same distance as they were.

"Willowshine, you know about my mother and father, right, and how they broke the code." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it was told at the gathering."

"Well you should know that it pissed me off not knowing that my true mother was the medicine cat of Thunderclan and not a simple warrior, who fights with claw and tooth and not with their wisdom and common sense." He said, being open towards the medicine cat.

"Jayfeather, why are you telling me this?" she said full of confusion.

"You're the only one that I can tell things to and won't call me a blind and insane tom. You're the one that I can rely on most in this world. You're the one I lo-Whoa!" He said, now completely shocked.

Willowshine heard enough, she got the message

. . .

So she thought _fuck it._

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she yowled, tackling him to the ground.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMNIT! I always have, since the day I met you!" she yowled.

"Yes, you're a pain in the ass. Yes, you are an arrogant son of a bitch. Yes, you are the most pessimistic, the angriest, the most confusing, the most caring, and the most loving tom I have ever met in my life. So laugh, laugh at how stupid I must be right now, breaking the code by being in love with someone and him being from a different clan! Just drag me to camp and tell Mistystar the taboo that I have committed! Tell her tha-." She stopped and stood there mind blown at what just happened.

Jayfeather had reached his head up and kissed her.

She was completely frozen; all she did was stand on top of him and just take it.

"OH MY FUCKING STARCLAN! HALLELUJAH, HA HA HA, OH YEAH BABY, GO ON KEEP IT GOING, WOO-HOO!" Mothwing screamed in the background as she saw her former apprentice getting kissed by the love of her life. This went on for maybe thirty more seconds and then it stopped.

"If you consider telling me you love me as punishable as taboo, then consider me sent to the dark forest." He said as he got up from the ground.

"J-J-Jayfeather, you're in l-l-l-love with me?!" she stuttered.

"Well, if you hadn't pushed me down and beaten me to the punch, then I would've told you that myself. Yes, I, Jayfeather, blind medicine cat of Thunderclan, declare my love to the kindest and most caring medicine cat in Riverclan, Willowshine . . . How'd it sound?" he said as if he was proposing.

"I-I'm at a loss for words right now. But c-c-can you do that t-thing you did before." She said looking at him in disbelief. He padded back to her and pushed her to the ground.

"What, this?" He said as he bent down to kiss her once again.

"Hm, yep, exactly that." She said seductively as she wrapped her tail around his waist to bring him back down. She kissed him time and time again and he accepted it time and time again. They both then broke away and got their senses back.

"Well I guess we should be going, they are probably wondering where we are." Said Willowshine.

"Right let's go." he said. They both got up and walked out tails twined, but as they barely made it out . . . Jayfeather passed out.


	9. Lessons?

Jayfeather found himself in a green pasture, full of life with birds and squirrels making sounds in the green brush.

_Oh wonderful, I kiss the one I love then I'm sent to Starclan. What could happen next? _He thought as he walked through the green foliage and came across the she-cat that stuffed some weird powder in his eyes, Spottedleaf.

"Hi Jayfeather, seems like you got what you wanted." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah and it is fucking fantastic!" he said to the tortoiseshell.

"Well now that this happened it's now time to tell you what my present was." She said, creeping towards him.

"Oh right! What the hell was that stuff?" he said remembering the powder.

"It's a Starclan herb which is only given to certain cats that are too unfortunate to see the beauties of the real world. It's called the Virgin's Sight." She said as she pulled out another pouch of the powder.

"V-Virgin's S-Sight!? Why is it called that?" He stuttered as trying to wrap his paw around that name. Spottedleaf didn't seem to listen to him as she was still creeping towards him yet now she was swaying from side to side seductively.

"It was said that two of the great cats mated near the flower, both losing their virginity. After those two had died, there was a blind cat who had gained sight immediately after their death." She said as she was now only a mouse tail away from Jayfeather's face.

"O-oh okay so what you're saying is that I'm gonna be able to see when I wake up. Awesome!" he said slowly backing away from the she-cat, who was still progressing towards him. She looked at him with a seductive look.

"Uh-uh-uh it isn't that easy. It isn't called the Virgin's Sight for just that." She pushed him down onto his back and held him there. She started to purr and lick his neck fur and slowly make her way down his chest.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! What are you doing?! Spottedleaf, get off me!" he said, trying to break free.

"Shh. . this is part of herb's power." she whispered into his ear and she went back to licking and purring. Jayfeather didn't need a heads-up on what was going on to know this outcome.

...

She was going to mate with him.

_Okay calm down Jayfeather. Remember, this will get me my sight, so I'll be able to __**see**__ Willowshine. Well there's obviously no alternative so I guess my aunt's sex advice is gonna come in handy. Like she always said before she did it "Fuck It". _He thought as he finally succumbed to his tom instincts. He gained some unknown strength and pushed Spottedleaf over onto her back.

He let his instincts take over and he started licking her neck fur and gained a moan of pleasure from the she-cat. He progressed down the medicine cat's chest till he got to his destination; he was now staring at the one part of a she-cat's body that was forbidden for a medicine cat to see.

"Come on big boy . . . you know you want it." She said as she waved tail over her now dripping wet core. He let his instincts take over yet again. As he laid his tongue on her core, he gained another pleasure filled moan from her.

He was now getting excited and his brain was vanishing only to be replaced by his inner lust. He started teasing her by flicking his tongue back and forth. She was now whimpering, wanting him to do that again. She now became impatient and used her tail to grab his neck and pull him towards her, driving his muzzle right her virgin core. Jayfeather started swirling his tongue around and around her core till it was dripping wet.

Spottedleaf was now getting bored and pushed Jayfeather off of her and spun herself around. She went into a hunter's crouch and stuck her ass in the air till her core was staring at Jayfeather's face.

Jayfeather's member was pulsating with pure lust that he moved impulsively towards her and mounted within two seconds. Spottedleaf was a bit startled by the sudden mount that she lost her balance and stumbled a little.

Jayfeather, on the other hand, was not even giving a rat's ass about the pain he was feeling. His pleasure and lust out matched it and all he could do was

fuck

fuck

and fuck some more.

Spottedleaf was feeling like as if she was having sex with someone else, not Jayfeather. This savage that wore his pelt was not him, just the lust and pleasure that he had kept inside of him for so long.

She started to tighten around his member and she knew that she was going to climax soon, and Jayfeather wasn't far behind.

"Oh fuck! Oh Jesus Christ! This…Is…Fucking…Amazing…Oh shit…I'm… I'm CUMMING!" She screamed as she spewed her juices all over Jayfeather. He at the same time screamed as he came inside her. He separated from her and fell on his back along with her, breathless and finally realized what the fuck just happened.

"(huff)...(huff)…(huff)… that was …" Spottedleaf said, clearly out of breath from their somewhat short session.

"Amazing… even though…it was both…our first time" Jayfeather huffed out. They both rested for about fifteen minutes and they staggered up and cleaned themselves off.

"Well … the herb should be working now so have fun **seeing **your mate… and if you ever feel lonely, stop by and maybe I can think of some way to have fun while you're here." She purred seductively.

"Well, I'll be heading out so… see ya." Jayfeather said as Spottedleaf faded away and he was sent back to the black peacefulness of sleep, with a pleasurable memory on the side that he will never forget.


	10. Sight

Willowshine was sitting beside her love, Jayfeather, at the Thunderclan medicine den.

To recap what had happened, they were walking away from their little make-out session and then, out of nowhere, Jayfeather faints. Willowshine then started to drag Jayfeather to the others. Once she did they all asked what happened and Willowshine explained, making sure to leave the whole "I love you" stuff out of it. They all then helped transport Jayfeather to Thunderclan.

This all happened two days ago, and Willowshine sat with her secret lover the entire time.

"Oh come on you lazy fur ball, wake up." she said as she prodded him with one paw.

"…. It'll be okay, Willowshine. He'll wake up soon, I promise." Mothwing said.

"What if he doesn't!" she snapped.

"If he wasn't going to, would he be breathing? Hmm " Mothwing retorted, trying to get sense back into her worrying apprentice.

Willowshine stared at her for a second and sighed, turning her gaze back to Jayfeather's rising and lowering chest.

"You're right. I'm sorry… I'm just worried that's all." She said. Songpaw then walked into the room. She had a wet wad of moss in her mouth.

"Oh… you're still here…" she said as she took the wet moss that was on Jayfeather's head off and replaced it with the fresh one.

"Of course I'm here. Why would I not be?" she said while staring at the apprentice.

"Two very good reasons. One, you're Riverclan, and Two, you should be taking care of sick cats in your own clan, not here." She retorted.

Willowshine was going to say something back, but something happened that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Jayfeather was starting to stir. He moved his paw so that he could get a grip on standing up. He stumbled once or twice then finally got his footing. His eyes were closed as he sat up so Willowshine couldn't tell if whether he was sleep-walking or he was just groggy. He slowly opened his eyes and what Willowshine saw was something amazing.

His _**eyes**_, They were a clear dark blue with a lighter blue tint around the center, instead of the hazy light blue that she's used to seeing. Once he opened his eyes, he started swerving his around his surroundings until he saw Willowshine and Songpaw. He looked at them so intensely that they thought he could see them. He then started to walk over to the two and started giving each other the up-down look and started scanning them.

_He's blind so why is he looking at us so intensely. Wait can he…No that's impossible. He can't __**see **__us. _Willowshine thought to herself. Jayfeather then stopped and sat up straight and laughed with tears coming out of his eyes.

"J-Jayfeather what's wrong?!" Willowshine asked, confused.

"Did I ever tell you two how beautiful you are?" He said with tears streaming down his face while laughing.

...

There was a moment of silence in the room, with only his laughs making noise.

"….can you see us?" the two she-cats muttered in unison. He looked at them through the tears and nodded.

"I'M NOT BLIND ANYMORE! HAHAHA!" he yelled. The two she-cats were sitting there, just staring as Jayfeather pranced around the room and observed everything around him.

"HOLY FUCKING STARCLAN IN MOTHERFUCKING SILVERPELT! He can see!" Mothwing screamed, but no one heard her not even Willowshine who was there crying in joy with Songpaw.

The two couldn't hold it any longer. They sprang up in unison and tackled Jayfeather in a hug and smothered him in licks while crying. He was taken by surprise, but he soon recovered with pulling himself deeper into their embrace.

"(sob) Jayfeather… we're s-so (sob) h-h-happy!" cried Songpaw

they continued to hug him and lick him.

"I am too" he said pulling the two closer to him.

They stayed like that for ten minutes then got up, regaining their composure.

"S-so how did this h-happen?" Willowshine asked, still sobbing over her lover's great news.

...silence...

Jayfeather then froze, being as still as a rock.

"Uhhhhh…. I asked a wish and it was granted." He said, as he smiled sort of hesitantly.

"Ohh and I guess you wished for sight." She said.

"Yep."

"Who did you ask?" Songpaw said, looking confused as ever. Jayfeather turned to his apprentice and laughed.

"What, what's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just funny how you looked at me. The answer to your question would be Spottedleaf." He said, with a purr as he uttered the medicine cat's name.

"Who is she?"

"Right, I didn't tell you about her did I?" he said. She shook her head.

"Well here goes... (Inhale) (Exhale)… Spottedleaf was the medicine cat back at the time of the old forest, before the great journey. She lived up until three moons after Firestar was brought into the clan. She died because of a Shadowclan raid. Now Firestar was in love with Spottedleaf, but he never got the chance to tell her that. She now is in Starclan and has been my guide for as long as I have been a medicine cat. She is also the one who gave me my sight." He said explaining the basic details.

"I almost forgot, you actually look almost like her Songpaw." He said.

She blushed at his kind words.

"Really, s-so if I asked Firestar if I looked like someone that he knows, he'll say Spottedleaf?" she asked.

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

"Wait. Why are you still in here? You should go tell everyone the news." Willowshine said.

"Oh right. I should tell everyone. I'll be back in a bit." He said walking away to the exit after taking a good long look at the two she-cats before walking out. Willowshine was now ecstatic that her lover can see.

_He called us beautiful…Starclan I love that tom._ She thought to herself. She looked down to see the simple looking apprentice as she stared at the door to the medicine den, blushing.

"H-h-he called m-me b-b-b-beautiful." She stuttered.

"Who wouldn't?" Willowshine replied. Songpaw looked up at her in shock, since everything that she hears come out of her is a retort.

"Thank you… you know… I might actually be starting to respect you." She said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Willowshine said smiling down at the apprentice, then looking back at the exit, knowing that her enemy just became her friend.

_The things this world has to offer…might not be so bad._ She thought happily as she sat, waiting for her mate to come back with that wonderful smile of his and his now gorgeous blue eyes.


	11. Spread the Word

Jayfeather walked out of the medicine den with a smile on his face as he was now able to _**see **_his clan and all of the now revealed beauty of it. He walked the whole perimeter of the camp without saying a word, just staring and soaking in all of the images, shapes, and colors of the real world.

_WOW! This is amazing! Seeing is a wonderful gift. _He thought as he continued to ponder the sights of the camp.

After a while, Jayfeather was greeted by his brother, Lionblaze.

"Hey Jayfeather, sooo how was the meeting? It must have been one hell of a ride for you to be knocked out for two days." He said with a coy smile.

"It wasn-….. Well actually, yeah it was the best fucking thing to happen to me!" he responded, giving his brother the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"Uhh… are you okay Jayfeather?" he asked, obviously surprised at his brother's weird mood.

"Hold your paw up." Jayfeather ordered. Lionblaze cautiously but confidently raised his paw.

"Alright, now hold up whichever finger you want." He said.

"Okay." Lionblaze said slowly. Lionblaze then got a smile on his face and held up his middle finger, flipping Jayfeather off. "Which one am I holding up Jayfeather?" he asked playfully, not knowing that Jayfeather knew the answer right away.

"Dude, seriously…. What are you, three months old? You should know well not to flip off your own brother." He responded casually like as if it was normal.

"Hold up, Wait, You, How…?" Lionblaze couldn't get his question out so he put it in short.

"Wait...Can you see me?!" he asked, now starting to get the message. Jayfeather sat there motionless with the same smile he had when he walked out of the den for about ten minutes and finally answered him.

"Gee bro, now you finally get the picture. Took you long enough." He answered with roll of the eyes and a chuckle.

Lionblaze nearly fell back on his ass out of shock and all he could do was stutter. "H-h-h-how a-a-are y-y-y-y-you a-a-able t-t-to s-s-s-s-s-see?!" he stuttered with a face of pure astonishment

...

Which made Jayfeather fall over and laugh his ass off at the hilarious sight he just saw. "HAHAHHAHAHA! Oh dear Starclan, your face right now is fucking priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jayfeather laughed out. After about another twenty minutes of laughing, they finally regained their previous composure

"This is wonderful news, bro. you need to tell everyone." Lionblaze said as he went over to his brother and gave him a friendly cuff on the ear then bolted off towards the apprentices den.

"Yeah, I should do that." Jayfeather said to himself as he bounded over to Firestar's den. He arrived to the leaf screen entrance of the den and called for permission to enter.

"Firestar… Firestar, I need to tell you something. It's real important." He said as he waited patiently for his grandfather to give him clearance. Instead of Jayfeather going in, Firestar came out. His pelt had a few lumps in it because of old age and a couple scars left from previous battles, but his pelt still showed the fire-like glow that his name originated from.

"Yes Jayfeather, what is it?" the leader asked, curious towards what news his medicine cat had to share.

"Firestar, I'm gonna say it straight out...I am not blind anymore." He said with a serious tone of voice. The leader looked down at him confused at first, but gradually burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ohh that's a good one Jayfeather. I haven't laughed that hard in forever." He said, obviously taking it as a joke.

"No Firestar, I'm serious. I can see." he said with a little hastiness in his voice because of his urge for the news to finally get to everyone.

"Well if you're not joking the...how many scratch marks are on the side of the Highledge?" he questioned as he pointed towards the Highledge which had numerous amount of scratch marks. Jayfeather stood there next to Firestar and counted each of the scratches, seeing at least thirty-five of them.

"I'm counting thirty-five." Jayfeather answered, looking at the leader count how many there were.

"Thirty-three…thirty-four…thirty-fi-…" he stopped. He looked down at his grandson in astonishment, completely mind blown at how he can see now.

"JESUS CHRIST MY GRANDSON CAN SEE!" He yowled out in shock. Jayfeather, again, bust out laughing because of the face that Firestar made.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Starclan Firestar your face is hilarious! HAHAHA!" he said as he was rolling around, trying to calm down from his laughing fit. After about three minutes of laughter, he finally recovered and was able to look back at the leader.

"Ummm…well…..I guess we have to tell everyone the good news." Firestar said with a smile as he made his way to the Highledge."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's voice echoed through the camp like the thunder after the lightning strikes. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound and rose to their paws so they could relocate and find a spot in the crowd.

Jayfeather saw Willowshine poke her head out of the screen door and look towards him and smile as she too started to walk towards the Highledge. She leapt up towards the Highledge and she looked at Firestar for permission to be up here as well, which he accepted to it. She nodded her head in thanks and found her spot next to Jayfeather. They both looked at each other and smiled, both in their own world together.

But that time was cut short as Songpaw popped out of nowhere and positioned herself on the left side of him, brushing up against his fur.

"All cats of Thunderclan….Our trusted blind medicine cat, Jayfeather, has something important he wants to share with you all." He said using his tail to usher Jayfeather to the edge of the ledge.

_Oh gee its okay, no pressure at all._ He thought as he gathered the words he was going to say to the whole of Thunderclan. _Hmmm…OH! I got it._ He took a deep breath and he said the words he has always wanted to say. "Everyone, you all know that I have been blind for as long as I have been alive...We thought nothing could cure my condition...but we thought wrong because I went to Starclan for help and they gave me every normal cat's luxury...I have been given the gift of sight everyone...that's right, I can see." he stated to the whole of the camp, which all in unison said with the looks of both confusion and shock, "WHAT?!"


	12. Proof?

"WHAT!?" said the whole of Thunderclan, with the funniest of faces that Willowshine had ever seen on a whole group of cats.

In fact, they were so funny that not only Willowshine but Jayfeather, Firestar, Songpaw and Lionblaze all fell flat on their asses just bursting with laughter. While that was going on, the large group of cats that were sitting there with stunned faces just looked up at the five laughing cats.

"…he...he he…hahaHAHAHAHAHA!" the clan started to laugh and roll around on the ground, which left Willowshine and the others having the same faces that they were just laughing at.

"Umm...hey…hello...HELLO!" Jayfeather kept on raising his voice but he couldn't be heard over the huge laughter within the Clan. She was going to help but then she felt something… something that was getting real annoyed, real fast.

_What the hell!_ She thought before she turned to see a Songpaw, covered in irritation marks and with a dark aura surrounding her.

_OH SHIT! Hit the deck, she's gonna blow!_ She thought as she ducked down pulling Jayfeather, Firestar and Lionblaze down with her.

The first few seconds, there was just the laughter of the bundle of cats that were down there nearly passing out from lack of air

…

but that was only few seconds before all of hell's demons let their voices tear the clearing apart.

"WILL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET JAYFEATHER SPEAK OR DO I NEED TO GO DOWN THEIR AND BREAK ALL YOUR DAMN JAWS!" Songpaw screamed as loud as she could and immediately after she did,

everyone stopped,

turned,

stood still,

and shut up

Now listening to what Jayfeather had to say out of fear of what the little apprentice may have in store.

"There we go, it's all you now Jayfeather." she said with a sweet chuckle.

To Songpaw that was normal, but to Willowshine, this was flip personality at its finest.

_Songpaw, just who were the parents of such a mentally unstable kit?_ Willowshine thought as she let go of the three toms she had dragged down with her.

Jayfeather looked at his apprentice in disbelief but also with approval. He walked to the front and wrapped his tail around Songpaw trying to usher her to the back to the group behind him.

"Well I'll be damned, Songpaw, you really do have one hell of a feisty nature don't ya." He replied smiling at his apprentice, showing his approval towards the young she-cat. She looked up at him and smiled back.

"Well I am the feistiest she-cat around." She replied with a triumphant lift of the head.

"HEY! That's MY apprentice's line, you bitch." Mothwing said trying to slap the apprentice, only to have her paw pass right through her face.

"You know Mothwing; if you were to stop making such a damn fool of yourself trying to hit my mate's apprentice, then maybe I'll actually consider you my mentor's spirit." Willowshine whispered to Mothwing, making sure to only keep the words between themselves.

"Well, back to what we were talking about. I am not blind anymo-" Jayfeather said only to be cut short by an always annoying elder.

Mousefur.

"Oh yeah, I don't see anything different about you. If you really aren't blind, then prove it, you little shit." Mousefur said with a smirk of defiance against this new 'sight'.

Willowshine stopped in her tracks. _He did have a plan to prove it…right?_

"Umm….. Prove it? Well…." He said trying to come up with something to prove it with. He looked around scanning the area to find a way to prove it… he then smirked when he looked at his brother.

"Umm, bro that's kind of creepy… what are you thinking?" Lionblaze said, confused on why his brother was smiling at him.

"You just gave me a great idea." Jayfeather said with a toothy grin.

"Well you little shit, think of anything that a blind cat can't do yet?" Mousefur pressed.

Jayfeather turned not only to face her, but to jump down and meet with her face a mouse tail distance away and smile a confident grin straight at her graying face.

"Can a blind cat have a sparring match against his asshole of a brother?" he said pointing his tail towards his brother so that he can show who he's talking about. Everyone turned and gasped at what Jayfeather suggested.

whereas Mousefur was the only one laughing her ass off.

"HA! You, against that asshole, he'll send you straight to your little bitch of an apprentice to heal all the broken bones he's gonna give ya." Mousefur stated with a gloating tone of voice.

"You want to go you old hag!" Songpaw yelled down at the insulting elder. She started to leap down towards her only to be stopped by Firestar who, as quick as a lightning strike, grabbed her by the scruff in mid-jump and pulled her back.

"So what's say you, brother?" Jayfeather asked returning his attention to Lionblaze, who looked down at him with a smile.

"You sure you want to do that?" Lionblaze responded with a wide grin and with a raging fire burning in his amber eyes.

"How 'bout we go right here, right now." Jayfeather said showing the same fire within those dark, clear, blue eyes of his.

Lionblaze didn't waste a second in jumping down from the Highledge and into the clearing below. He took a fighters stance which he crouched down as if he was stalking a vole but he swept his tail side to side showing that he was the superior fighter.

Now, this didn't shock Willowshine, what did was the stance that Jayfeather took. He looked exactly like his brother with the same stance and the same tail swipe he was doing. He basically matched Lionblaze to the letter.

Lionblaze started to circle around Jayfeather… which Jayfeather did the same thing. Willowshine heard a few cats riling them up so that one of them would do something. They both circled the clearing a few times before coming to a complete stop… that's when the action started.

Lionblaze lunged towards Jayfeather, going at full sprint to try and tackle him down…which was the complete opposite of what happened.

**_THUD!_**

Was all the only sound that was made in the split-second that there was when Lionblaze made contact.

"What the hell!?" Mousefur exclaimed, surprised at what just happened and she wasn't the only one who was. Just before Lionblaze reached him, Jayfeather simply curved around, fast as a Windclan cat, and stuck his tail out and tripped up his brother, sending his face flat into the dirt.

"Howdidyoudothat?!" Lionblaze sputtered, his mouth filled with dust that he spat out repeatedly.

"Oh ho ho, believe me this is just the beginning." Jayfeather replied with a toothy grin as he crept towards his brother and waited till he got up so that this fight could continue.

Willowshine stared down at him in disbelief and thought to herself.

_Was it just sight you just wished for… or was it something else?_


	13. Ass-Whupping and Celebration

Jayfeather stared at his brother as he got up and spat the still remaining dirt out of his mouth.

"How did you do that?!" Lionblaze asked completely stumped on how he was tripped up by his medicine cat brother.

"Maybe I'm just that good." He said, trying to look confident whereas his mind thought completely different. _How in the hell did I just do that?!_ He thought as he tried to keep it from coming out of his mouth.

Lionblaze had finally recovered from his slip-up and was back in action. He then took a different approach by circling around him but occasionally switching directions to try and throw Jayfeather off balance. Jayfeather, like before, was doing the same thing. He followed every movement to the letter. But what really got him was how his body felt while he was doing it. His body didn't feel like his own, it was more of like being a puppet with someone else pulling the strings.

_Well whoever you are pulling those damn strings, keep it going. _He prayed that it would still go on.

They continued their circle dance for a couple more seconds then stopped. They stood there, staring at each other waiting for something to happen.

…

and it did.

The first moment, Lionblaze was two foxtails away. The next, he appeared, smaller than a mouse tails distance, as if out of nowhere. Jayfeather tried to duck and avoid his brother, but he was too slow and he felt him grab on to his scruff. He was then sent flying through the air like a dead vole being thrown onto the fresh kill pile. He then regained his senses, only to meet his brother's hind leg kicking him out of mid-air and into the dirt.

_Holy shit, this fucking hurts! _He thought as he tried to stand on his legs again.

"(Whistle) Damn bro, you flew! There's another miracle that happened, I gave you wings, how about that. HAHAHA!" he gloated. Jayfeather managed to stand and face his brother.

"You always were such an asshole." Jayfeather said while coughing up the blood that had come out of that last kick. Jayfeather then started to run towards Lionblaze only to be kicked in the leg then grabbed by the scruff and slammed repeatedly into the ground over and over and over again.

"HA, I knew you were just a little shit." Mousefur insulted.

Jayfeather was about to just go limp and give up

…

but he wont go down that easy.

Right before Lionblaze had slammed him into the ground again, Jayfeather placed his feet on the ground and rolled over on his side so that it would topple Lionblaze over, taking away the size advantage that he had.

He then saw it, the sight he had seen when he tripped him up the first time. Only this time, it was different. Time froze and he was the only one moving. Everyone around him turned a black and grey color except for something that looked like a colored fire that was near everyone's hearts, each of them differing in color. He scanned the whole area, looking at all the frozen cats.

_Why the hell is there fire in everyone?_ He thought as he looked around the clearing.

He then looked down at himself and saw that he had a fire too. His was colored a dark blue with a white outline. He then looked at his brother, who was frozen in a in mid-air after the reversal that Jayfeather used on him, and saw that his was a bright orange with a yellow-red outline and compared to everyone else's, his was the largest and the most furious.

He then saw that some of Lionblaze's body parts were lit up with different colors. His legs were colored with a blue tint, his head was outlined red, and his paws were outlined yellow.

After Jayfeather finished processing this new discovery.

...

he took complete advantage over it.

"Got ya now asshole!" He said as he lunged towards his brother, who was still frozen, and drop kicked him down to the ground.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" he gloated even though no one could hear him. He then followed up with continuous kicks to the face, the side, and most importantly, the groin. After Jayfeather had his little pummel spree, time had gone back to normal.

And the aftermath?

…

glorious!

Lionblaze was lying in the dirt, writhing in pain after the beat-down that Jayfeather gave him. Everyone else had gained their color and they were moving… only to gasp in shock of what they were witnessing. Lionblaze tried to get up, but he was only able to get up and sit down again. He stared at Jayfeather in awe and also in shock. He took in a deep breath and howled as loud as he could.

"HOW IN THE MOTHERFUCKING NINE RINGS OF HELL AND DAMNATION DID YOU DO THAT!? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!?" He yelled.

"Yeah I didn't see you move at all, you little shit." Mousefur added.

"Well, now do you believe I'm not blind anymore?" He said pointing towards his brother to remind everyone of what he just did.

"Oh yeah, we believe you completely!" The whole clan shouted.

"Well I still don't know how you did it but, congrats little bro." Lionblaze said congratulating his brother, still confused, but proud.

"I guess I just had great timing. HAHAHAHAHA" Jayfeather joked to himself

…...

_Baaaad Joke; anyway whatever the hell just happened it saved my ass back there. I just need to figure out how I did it._ He thought as he walked back to the Highledge to greet his two favorite she-cats.

"T-that was…AMAZING!" Willowshine said also confused.

"OH I knew he was gonna win because he has me around him." Songpaw said, clinging to his front leg.

"HEY! He won also because I was here." Willowshine said clinging to his other front leg.

"Ladies, ladies, you're gonna snap my legs in half if you hold onto them too tight." Jayfeather said trying to get some circulation back to his numb paws.

"Fine, Willowshine you let go first and I'll let go second." Songpaw ordered.

"NO you just want me to get off him because you want him all to yourself." Willowshine retorted.

Jayfeather could see a lightning stream form in between them.

_OK, have to find something to distract them! _He thought as he looked around for something. He then heard Firestar give a yowl to remind everyone that the meeting is still going on.

_Thank Starclan for clan leaders. _He thought.

"Hey Firestar's gonna say something." Jayfeather said guiding the two cats towards Firestar's side.

"So what do we do now? The little shits obviously not blind anymore." Mousefur questioned.

"That's a good question Mousefur. Does anyone have any suggestions on what to do? If you do, raise your tail." Firestar said. Out of the whole clan, only three raised their tails. Those three included Longtail, Icecloud, and Leafpool.

"I say that we let it be a surprise and shock everyone like you five did." Icecloud suggested.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea, but I don't think that they'll believe it after just some proof like a sparring match." Firestar commented.

"Well, I suggest that we ignore it and that we don't say anything about it. They will eventually come to understand what we weren't telling them." Leafpool said.

"That's reasonable, but it would cause problems if we kept something like that from the other clans. I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a blind cat regain his sight." Firestar said, proving a good point.

"Alright Longtail, how about you? What do you have to suggest?" Firestar called out to the pale, silver tom who sat there just staring blindly down at the ground. He slowly raised his head up and gave his suggestion.

"I say we should have a little gathering to celebrate this news. All the clans would come and join near the lake and they would just have fun and socialize." Longtail suggested with a smile on his face. While he said that, Firestar continued to nod his head and his smile grew wider with every word.

"That sounds perfect! Does anyone object to this idea?" Firestar said. No one raised their tails which meant that there were no objections.

"Good, we will notify the other clans to meet near the lake." He said. He turned around to face Willowshine.

"You're clan wouldn't have a problem with this I hope?" he asked.

"They would love to do something like this." She replied. Firestar smiled and turned around to continue talking to the clan. After Firestar turned around, Jayfeather found that he was exhausted.

"(Yawn)… well if you two are going to listen to him finish his announcements, then I'm going to bed." Jayfeather said as he dragged his tired body to the medicine den. He pushed the leaf screen out of his way, found his bed, and plopped down just wanting to sleep.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._ He thought as he was drifting off to sleep. Just as he was gonna go to sleep, he heard someone come through the screen entrance of the medicine den, and it was no one else but his apprentice.

"Hey, so where's Willowshine?" he said surprised that she didn't come in.

"Oh she left to tell Riverclan about the gathering… (Yawn) you know I'm a little tired myself, you wouldn't mind if I slept next to you, would you?" she said as she walked over and gave him a pair of irresistible puppy dog eyes, which she really didn't need to do. He smiled at her showing her that he didn't mind.

…

but just in case she didn't get it.

"Sure, you can lie right there." He said as he patted a spot right next to him with his paw.

She giggled and walked over to the spot, situating herself so that she was comfortable. She was lying down with her pelt brushing against his chest fur and she purred.

"You are always such a kit you know that, always taking any opportunity you have to nestle in with anyone who will let you." He said as he looked down at the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"And you _weren't_ always such a nice tom. I mean, look at the current situation. Here you are, the one cat in Thunderclan who grew up always alone and far away from those who weren't your family, letting your apprentice lie down in your nest with you. Do I sense mood swings?" She joked, smiling back up at him. He smiled down at her and gave her an affectionate lick on the ear.

"And you were the one who made me swing. So for that, I have to say thank you." He said with a chuckle at the end. Songpaw smiled and started to scoot herself as far into Jayfeather's pelt as possible.

"(Yawn)… well me being a feisty bitch and you being a nice asshole doesn't change the fact that were both tired." She said laying her head down. Jayfeather laid his head down beside her and his beautiful world slowly started to fade away due to fatigue.

"(Yawn)… that's true Songpaw, so let's get some sleep." He replied, gaining a purr from the young she-cat. He heard that sound till they were both on the brink of falling asleep.

_You have shown me a way of life that I couldn't imagine. You have made people see a side of me that they have never seen before. I will cherish every moment I have in this world even though I am still young, I will show that I have not only gained my sight, but I have gained others that I would put my life on the line for. I promise that I will never let anyone or anything hurt you or Willowshine. I now have something that can keep everyone safe._ He thought as he remembered his fight with Lionblaze and how everyone had fires near their hearts and how they couldn't move.

He then closed his eyes and let his worn out body be consumed by the fatigue. He let his breathing sync with Songpaw's till he finally fell asleep and he knew that whatever came when he woke up?

…

he'll be ready.


	14. Clan, Sweet, Clan

_Sooooooo Sorry for the wait I've just been jam packed with homework, social life, and funerals. So enough about me, LET'S HEAR IT FOR A WILLOWSHINE CHAPTER! :D :D_

* * *

Willowshine had made her way out of the Thunderclan camp and was gonna go back to her clan again since she hasn't seen them since Jayfeather passed out at the Moonpool meeting.

"Great, now I can see my clan again, and what's better is that the other clans, including ours, is going to Jayfeather's little gathering." She said with a smile on her face, thinking of how all the clans will look, being brought together for something so unusual.

"Yeah, and also with him not being blind anymore, he will be able to see the other medicine cats and the also the other clans." Mothwing added.

They both looked at each other and smiled. It took Willowshine about twenty minutes to find her way out of Thunderclan territory and reach the Windclan border.

"Well, now we just have to go around Windclan and we're home free." She said. She took her first step, but Mothwing stopped her.

"Aww come on, you don't have to be formal every time you come near every clan. I mean, look at what you and Jayfeather were doing back at the Moonpool. You can sometimes just say 'fuck formalities' and rush right through them." Mothwing said with such agitation that her spiritual tail was going in all kinds of directions.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, they would take it as a threat from Riverclan!" Willowshine warned, more shocked than agitated.

"You're a medicine cat so they can't do anything to you." Mothwing pointed out.

Willowshine then realized that that was true, a clan cannot attack another clan's medicine cat if she's just passing through.

"You're right… You know what….." Willowshine said. She reared her body back and readied her leg muscles.

"FUCK IT!" She yelled as she launched from that spot with all of her might.

She felt like she was going the speed of a rabbit, no, even better. She felt like she was going the speed of a monster. Before long, she was crossing the Windclan border and nearing the camp. She was breezing by the entrance before a complete grade-A asshole tripped her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a fucking fail of epic proportions!" a voice said with complete pride.

_Wait, I know that voice… OHHHH HELLLLLLL NO! Not this asshole! _She thought, now starting to regret agreeing to Mothwing's idea.

"Yeah well, I'm not some asshole who trips she-cats for his own humor." Willowshine retorted.

"Right, well do you see me running through your camp?" Breezepelt remarked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get back to the camp that I haven't been to for three days. So if you don't mind, prick, I have to go." She said as she bumped past Breezepelt.

"Alright, I see how it is, you just don't want to be around me cause you want me, don't cha? Well I'm single and ready t-." Breezepelt said with a suave tone of voice until Willowshine turned around and stuck her paw up to his muzzle to shut him up.

"You are a dumbass." She said.

"Huh? How ya figure that?" Breezepelt said.

"Three reasons. One, I'm a medicine cat. Two, I'm from a different clan. Three, even if I was blind, starving, freezing, sick, and desperate, you'd be the last cat I would ever fuck." She said, hoping that message would get through his thick skull.

"And ending on that note, I'll be leaving." She said with a spin of her body and stepped away.

"Oh and also, consider this a little present for listening to my explanation so well." She said as she faced away and shook her ass until she was out of his line of sight.

When they got out of Windclan territory, Mothwing burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that is how you make an exit! Nice going girl." Mothwing praised as she playfully nudged Willowshine.

"Yeah, this girl is staying a virgin for a bit." Willowshine said, filled with pride. They both laughed their way into Riverclan territory, and made it to the Riverclan Camp.

"Finally, we made it!" Willowshine said, relieved to be home again. She made her way into camp and came across two familiar faces.

She was greeted by apprentices, Rollingpaw and Cedarpaw.

Rollingpaw is a stout Siamese with big ears and dark gray fur. He also got his name because of a slight birth defect resulting in his long tail being curled into a spiral.

Cedarpaw is a golden brown Himalayan with streaks of white going down her sides. They are both brother and sister and they were both found outside of the clan's entrance one night.

"Willowshine, where have ya been? We've been worried sick." Cedarpaw said looking up at her with a very worried look in her eyes.

"Well, not me. I knew you were gonna be back." Rollingpaw said with a proud face.

"Aww thanks you two. You know, how 'bout this. What if I go to my den and see if I can find a spare fish around to apologize for making you two worry." Willowshine said, knowing what their answer would be in a heartbeat.

"FOOD!?" They said with complete surprise. Willowshine giggled at their eagerness to eat. Willowshine padded over to her den and pushed away the moss screen to breathe in the too familiar scent of the Riverclan medicine den. After reminiscing in the sweet scent, she remembered the two cats standing behind her waiting for their apology. She rummaged through her stock and found the prey reserves for patients that need to stay in the den for a few days. She took out a plump fish, big enough for three full grown cats, and plopped it down in front of the two cats.

"WOW! That's a big fish! What's the special occasion?" Cedarpaw asked, curious as to why she dragged out such a big haul for only two cats.

"No reason. I just wanted to eat something big when I got back from the Thunderclan camp." Willowshine said as she situated herself until she was comfortable.

"What? You were at Thunderclan? For three days? Why?" Cedarpaw asked, even more curious then before.

"I was helping them take care of a seemingly sick cat." Willowshine replied.

"What did he have?" Cedarpaw continued to question on and on and on.

"Listen, I was there for a few days, helping them take care of a patient and that's all. Now if you keep on questioning me, my apology is gonna go bad." Willowshine finished. Cedarpaw then remembered that the fish had been sitting there untouched for quite some time.

"Well, enough about Thunderclan. Let's eat!" Rollingpaw said as he jabbed his muzzle into the fish and tore off a good mouthful of it.

"Hey! Don't eat all of it. Let me have some." Cedarpaw said, trying to let herself in on the meal. Willowshine, now realizing how hungry she was herself, wanted to also have a bite of it as well.

"So how were things here while I was gone? You two didn't go and get yourselves into trouble again, did you." Willowshine said, knowing how she can't leave those two alone for two minutes without them getting into something.

"No! I made sure that Rollingpaw didn't pull any pranks on the senior warriors and I made sure not to go rummaging through your stocks." Cedarpaw said.

"Good, because I don't know what kind of punishment you two would get now that you two are older and more mature." Willowshine said, thinking about what kind of punishments would meet these two cats.

"Oh! Our training has been going nicely. Rollingpaw finally was able to swim the lap around the shore." Cedarpaw said, congratulating her brother.

"Oh, it was nothing much. I bet I'm gonna be able to be good enough to swim the whole of the lake." Rollingpaw said.

"That's great, Rollingpaw!" Willowshine congratulated as well. They all smiled at each other and continued to eat the rest of the fish. About ten minutes passed, and all three of their stomachs growled in satisfaction.

"That feels great, nothing like a full stomach to welcome back our medicine cat." Rollingpaw said, rubbing his stomach.

"You said it. Anyway, thanks for the meal Willowshine. We'll see you later." Cedarpaw said as she dragged her sluggish brother out of the den. Willowshine waved her tail in farewell and sat there by herself.

"I guess it's now just you and me." Willowshine said. Mothwing sat down in front of her with a worried look on her face.

"What are you gonna do with those two. None of the Queens wanted them and no one raised their tail to being their foster parents. The only family they have here is you, so why don't you do something." Mothwing said.

Willowshine looked down at her paws. "I can't." Willowshine said sadly. Mothwing looked down at her apprentice and couldn't help but feel sad as well.

"I know that you're a medicine cat and you can't have kits or a mate, but it doesn't mean you can't just foster them. You should talk to Leopardstar about that." Mothwing advised.

"I'll wait on that. I need to get some sleep." Willowshine said as she laid her head down on her nest and fell into a peaceful yet saddening slumber.

* * *

"Willowshine…Willowshine, are you awake?" said a voice. Willowshine woke up to the sound of Rollingpaw's voice.

"What's wrong?" Willowshine asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to check and see if you weren't gonna leave like you did for the Moonpool." Rollingpaw said with his eyes twitching in different directions. Willowshine knew that that was not the reason why he was here.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you?" She said, seeing through his little act.

"…yeah I did. I don't know why I have it. It just happens night after night after night." Rollingpaw admitted. Willowshine grinned and used her tail to usher him in.

"Come on in and I'll give you something for the stress. Also, I'll let you sleep here tonight. Okay?" Willowshine said.

"Okay. As long as I can sleep afterwards." Rollingpaw said as he padded inside.

He tried to head towards the patient nests, but Willowshine dragged him to another part of the den.

"You wait right there." Willowshine ordered. He sat and stayed there obediently until Willowshine came back with some poppy seeds.

"Here, eat these." Willowshine said. Rollingpaw licked up the few seeds she put on the ground and chewed them. Willowshine then went over to her nest and got herself comfortable. Rollingpaw turned to make his way to the patient nests, but was stopped again by Willowshine's voice.

"Where are you going?" Willowshine asked.

"To the Patient nests." Rollingpaw said slowly, confused on why she was stopping him.

"Oh no, those nests won't do. Why don't you come over here and sleep next to me in my nest." Willowshine said.

"I think it would be best if I-." Rollingpaw started.

"It's okay, you can sleep over here." Willowshine said. Rollingpaw looked at her unsurely, and lied down on the nest. Although his body was on the nest, his head was lying on the dirt.

"Why don't you scoot closer?" Willowshine asked. Rollingpaw tensed up and curled into a tighter ball.

"I-I Just don't want t-to take up too much space, that's all." Rollingpaw stuttered.

_Ugh, will this kit ever learn to take advantage of an offer?_ Willowshine thought. She grabbed onto his scruff and pulled closer towards her so that his pelt was touching hers.

"H-hey! I was fine where I was." Rollingpaw snapped.

"Think of it this way. Since you're this close, I can make sure to wake you up from that nightmare and you can make sure that I don't leave the camp. Sound good?" Willowshine said with a small giggle. Rollingpaw then loosened up and laid his head down on the nest. They were like that for a while then Rollingpaw broke the silence.

"Hey, Willowshine?" Rollingpaw said.

"Yes?"

"Would…Would it be…..Would it be okay if…..Cedarpaw and I called you…mom?" Rollingpaw stuttered. Willowshine gasped in surprise.

"A-are you sure you want m-me?" Willowshine asked.

"Yeah, Cedarpaw and I were talking about it in the apprentices den and we both came to a conclusion that we wanted you to be our mom. We both know that you can't have kits of your own and you can't have a mate, but it doesn't mean that you can't be a mom of two lost cats." Rollingpaw explained.

"Hmm…..mom….mother of Rollingpaw and Cedarpaw…I like the sound of that." Willowshine said smiling down at the apprentice.

"Y-you mean it! You'll be our mom!" Rollingpaw said, jerking his head up to meet her eyes.

"Of course, from the moment I saw you two being voted on by Queens and no one took you. I was going to volunteer, but I was scared that they would say no and that you two would reject me. But hearing this come out of your mouth, it's like a message from Starclan." Willowshine said, nearly going into tears as she remembered that day and how she held back instead of said something.

"Please don't cry. You wouldn't want to cry in front of your son, would you?" Rollingpaw said as he nuzzled his head into Willowshine's fur, trying to calm her down.

"Oh I'll be fine. I just need some rest okay." Willowshine said as she licked Rollingpaw's ear and laid her head down to go to sleep. Rollingpaw stared at her for a few seconds before laying his head underneath her.

"Good night mom. I love you." Rollingpaw said as he nestled his head deeper into Willowshine's fur. Willowshine purred at the feeling of having a cat nestled into her fur, especially a special cat like this.

"I love you too Rollingpaw….my son." Willowshine purred as she cried one final tear and fell asleep, feeling happier than ever.


	15. Cat from the USA

_Everyone... I AM ALIVE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D! But I am so sad that i couldn't post that any chapters out :(:(:(:(:(:(:( ... SO PLEASEEEEE DON'T KILL ME! I mainly couldn't post chapters due to my final semester tests and having to review and study for them** so please forgive me for not posting in theses chapters. But I will say that I have decided to see things through more than just Jayfeather and Willowshine's point of view so, please enjoy this chapter and please review because reviews make these couples closer.**_

* * *

Jayfeather woke up to a paw being pressed against his side. He rolled over multiple times trying to tell whoever was poking him to go take a hike.

"Jayfeather wake up, Firestar's calling for you." Songpaw said.

Jayfeather, groggy as all hell, swung his body up so that he could awaken. He opened his eyes to see the dim medicine den being invaded by streams of morning light that poured through the openings in the leafy entrance. He stumbled on his feet as he made his way to the exit. Even though he's a cat, he exited with a sloppy footing which slipped out from underneath him and sent him face-planting the dirt. He laid there trying to regain his consciousness before carrying on any further.

After a few minutes, he finally got up to his feet. "Alright… (Yawn) …what am I doing?" he asked himself. He pondered the thought and remembered his current objective. "Oh yeah, Firestar called for me. I wonder what he wants." He said as he went towards Firestar's den.

As he approached the den, he sensed something immediately, a foreign scent, not part of Thunderclan. It only got stronger as he padded closer and closer to the leader's den. He finally got to the mossy entrance of the den, now just being engulfed in that smell. From this distance, it smelled like as if vole was being cooked alive than shitted on.

"Firestar, it's me, Jayfeather." He beckoned, asking for permission to enter into the den.

Surprisingly enough, Jayfeather heard laughter within the den, which is completely different than normal.

"...Ha Ha, yes Jayfeather come in." Firestar called with a chuckle.

Jayfeather pushed aside the little moss covering, not at all expecting who would be behind this entrance.

He finally poked his head in first to assess what to expect before fully going in. Everything in the room looked normal, except for the big mischievous grin on Firestar's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jayfeather asked. Firestar started darting his eyes to his own….two tails.

"What the hell? Firestar, why do you have two tails?" Jayfeather asked, confused on what was going on.

Firestar's grin only got bigger and he started to laugh more and more.

"Seriously, what is going on here?" Jayfeather asked again, trying to grasp some kind of understanding.

Firestar couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and fell back on his back.

Thing is, is that there wasn't just him and Jayfeather in the room.

As Firestar fell back, he revealed a young, maybe 6 or 7 months old, red and gold tabby behind him, who was also laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face, 'Why do you have two tails?' Friggin beautiful!" The young tabby said, rolling on the floor laughing.

Jayfeather just stood there, confused as he is every time Starclan sends him a message, wondering who this young cat is who just goofed him along with the help of his leader. Jayfeather finally managed to get a grip on the situation and asked the first question that was priority.

"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked.

The two laughing cats finally settled their laugh to a mere chuckle.

"Me? Well, I'm just your everyday USA tourist who is HORNY AS A MOTHERFUCKER!" The mystery cat said with confidence that was not usually found in saying that kind of info.

"Well, tourist could be a good name for ya if you don't want to say your real name." Jayfeather said trying to at least get a name out of this kit.

"Wait, hold your horses, my name is not 'Tourist', its Ramon." He said finally.

"Hmm, Ramon… That's a better name than a tourist." Jayfeather said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ramon said intrigued, yet confused by Jayfeather's weird aura.

"So anyway, Firestar, do you care to explain why there is cat that is not part of this clan playing pranks on the medicine cat with the leader as his partner in crime?" Jayfeather finally asked the primary question.

"Well, to put it simply. We found him eating a vole near the edge of the lake on our territory. We asked him who he was and why he was here because we didn't want another incident to happen just Sol's. All he did was look at us with a ravenous face that pretty much begged him to be killed and as we looked down his flank, we could see all the bones in his rib-cage being wrapped in the meager bit of muscle he had left. We decided that we would ask him questions after he ate and got a good night's rest. So, here we are." Firestar explained.

"Alright, now my question is, where are you from?" Jayfeather said, turning his attention to the new tortoiseshell named Ramon.

"I was born and raised in a hotel loft in Florida, USA by my upper, or twolegs in your terms. Then my upper had to go to somewhere called 'London' in the 'UK'. I was on the plane beside my upper and then the plane started diving down at an unusual speed. Then the screams started and I was left to die in a cage, I was able to use my paw to unhook the latch and I crawled to the exit, going underneath the seats to avoid being stepped or kicked on by the mass of uppers. I was taking shelter underneath the first row seats…then the plane made a horrible noise. It shook like a leaf on a stem that was about be blown away but stopped on minutes' notice. All the uppers were sent flying towards the front of it, smashing into seats and luggage compartments. I was lucky to be born a cat because if I didn't have these claws…I'd be dead along with them." Ramon explained his backstory with a shake in his voice.

"And? Tell us what happened next?" Jayfeather asked.

Ramon shook his head at the thought of remembering that horrible time in his life where he had seen so many deaths all at the same time.

"It's okay, nothing will come and hurt you, you can tell us." Jayfeather tried to soothe the young cat.

Ramon gave those two a look of worry, but it was put aside with unwavering confidence. "Then the plane was scraping against the Huge Thunderpath that it landed on. I decided that it was time for me to find a way out of there. I looked for a way out and found the exit. Only problem was that the exit was next to the front of the plane, where all the dead bodies were. I decided to tom up and go through that exit no matter what happened, boy was that a mistake." Ramon continued.

"What do you mean by 'mistake'?" Jayfeather asked.

"I mean that I could have still had my earlier life because my upper was not dead, close, but still breathing. I saw him as I was walking towards the exit. He was still breathing, but his eyes were closed. I padded over to him and tried to get him out of there. All he did was take his free hand, pet my head like as if nothing was happening, and spoke his final words. 'I still haven't given you a name, have I? …how about Ramon? Does that sound good buddy?' I tried to tell him 'Yes' but he wouldn't understand me. 'Now Ramon don't be sad, I'll see you again soon, don't worry. Now go on, you need to get out of here. Go…GO!'….. Those were his final words to me as I left the crash site." Ramon said.

"And where is he now do you think?" Jayfeather still asked.

"I leave that bit to nature, because we'll never know truly where they go. After I left the crash site, I stumbled into your little forest and have been fending for myself for 6 months. Then you guys showed up on one of my unlucky days." He finished explaining.

Both Jayfeather and Firestar were surprised at how long this kit was able keep himself alive.

_Holy hell, 6 months! Any normal kit would've died during the first month._ Jayfeather thought.

"Wait, then that would mean you were only a month old when you got here. How did you learn hunting techniques at that little age?" Firestar said.

_That's right! If you add 6 months to 1, that would equal 7. So this kit's age is 7 months, the same age as Songpaw. What a coincidence._ Jayfeather thought.

"Don't know how but I just happened to get the gist of it by my second day here. Gotta do what you gotta do to survive." Ramon said, casually brushing the topic off.

"So you have become a trained hunter in the matter of half a year, starting as a month old kit." Firestar pointed out.

"…Maybe I have, maybe I'm haven't. What are you getting at?"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that Firestar?"

Firestar looked at Jayfeather with a welcoming look with a bit of reminiscence, probably remembering a past memory. "Jayfeather, as you know, our clan is lacking in kits and apprentices. We need to find a solution to this problem and I have now found one that will help get us by."

"What kind of solution?" Jayfeather asked.

"I was thinking about being a more open clan to other cats that are loners or cast-outs. Think of it as a clan that gives them a 'second chance' at life." Firestar said.

"So…how did you a find solution for now along with over time?" Jayfeather asked.

"Ramon, how does Jayfeather's den sound?"

"As long as I've got a good view of the chicks here, anywhere is fine." Ramon said.

"Whoa, wait, he's gonna live with us in the medicine den!?" Jayfeather shocked at what his leader was proposing.

"What do you me 'us'?"

"I'm talking about Songpaw and I."

"Who's Songpaw?" Ramon asked.

"My apprentice, she's very capable of healing wounds and sicknesses. The one and only apprentice I have."

"She?" Ramon purred.

"Yes….She's a girl."

"How old is she?"

"Same age as you."

"…..Firestar, consider me a permanent addition to your clan and thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you all." Ramon said as he went over to Firestar and bowed his head at least 5 or 6 times before heading to the exit.

He looked back at Jayfeather with an impatient look. "Come on Jay, lead the way."

_Jay huh? I like it. _

"Seems like there's yet another addition to my little family. Ha, funny, could've sworn I heard Leafpool speaking for me." Jayfeather said to himself as he made his way out of the den and out back to the clearing, ready to show our newcomer what Thunderclan is like.


	16. First Impressions

Ramon padded beside Jayfeather, taking occasional glances here and there when either a different place came into view or a hot bitch with her female scent strode by with a confused look on her face. As a matter–of–fact, almost everyone he passed looked confused. He didn't know whether he should be saying something like 'What you want?', or keep his head down.

"You alright there Ramon?" Jayfeather asked.

Ramon perked his head up and nodded, trying to make it seem like he wasn't affected by the constant glares and fire hot gazes.

"Okay. Anyway, here we are, your new home." Jayfeather said.

Ramon looked at where he would be staying at…

_DAMN! THAT'S HUGE!_

It was a den that was almost twice as big as the one he just came out of with some included accessories. Such as, a skylight, a hole that acted as a type of window that poked out the side, and, from Ramon's point of view, was a small ditch to the far left of the den that was filled with water.

_Damn…this cat has the awesome crib._ Ramon thought as he still sat outside while trying to understand why only two cats needed this much space. He decided that it was too much effort to try and contemplate it and simply asked.

"Jay, why do you have this much space if it's only you and whatever her name was living here?"

Jayfeather turned his head, "Her name is Songpaw. And no, me and her don't use the whole space. This is a medicine den, meaning, in case if there was an injured or sick cat, there would be enough space for multiple patients. You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." _What's say that _**that** _was the majorly dumbed-down version?_ Ramon thought as he continued to size up his new home.

Suddenly, he heard a noise come from inside the den.

"Heyyyy…Anyone? Help me."

It was feminine and Ramon thought that might be the voice of Songpaw, but he didn't know for sure.

"Ugh. At it again, I see. Ramon, you wait out here for a minute." Jayfeather groaned.

"OK." Ramon sat down and waited for whatever Jayfeather was doing behind that leafy doorway.

For about five minutes, Ramon sat there, waiting for Jayfeather to come out of the medicine den. _Hmm…I wonder what this Songpaw character is like. Is she at least sexy? Or is she one of those desperate-ass whores that try and seduce every tom that walks their way? Well, I have a feeling that I'm soon gonna find. _He thought as he continued waiting. After another two and a half minutes of waiting, Jayfeather finally exited out of the den.

"Ha! Where were you Jay? Get lost in your own home?" Ramon joked.

"On the contrary, I was actually helping a damsel in distress from a pack of webs." Jayfeather pointed out.

"Hey! I am far far far away from being a 'damsel in distress'."

Ramon looked past Jayfeather…

If there was any time to die of nasal blood loss, this would be it.

She was a golden, black, and white tortoiseshell with a slender, sexy, figure for a seven month year-old, with white-tipped ears and light green eyes that looked like they were harboring an entire forest.

"H-hey… N-nice to m-meet you." Ramon greeted with a stutter and his nose dripping blood.

Songpaw looked at Ramon, sizing him up before looking at Jayfeather.

"Is he the newcomer you told me about?" Songpaw asked.

Jayfeather nodded and Songpaw went back to looking at Ramon from top to bottom. She eventually walked towards him with an elegant stride. Her scent flooded his nose as she got face to face with Ramon like a red rose spreading her fragrance. She weaved her body around his and checked him all over before sitting down again, face to face again.

"Nice to meet you too. What was your name again?" She said with a welcoming smile that could melt any tom's stone cold heart.

"Oh. I-It's Ramon."

"Ramon…that's a nice name."

"R-really? Thanks."

"You're welcome." She giggled with a sweet, caring voice.

"Sooo… I guess I should find a place to stay in here? Shouldn't be too hard."

"How about till we get yourself settled, you can share my nest."

"Y-you serious!?"

"Dead."

"T-that's nice of you. I think you and I will get along real fine." Ramon said as he looked deeply into those mystical forests, nearly being swept off. He only snapped out of it when he noticed a change in Songpaw's mood.

_Why am I crazy tingly right now?_ She stared deep into his deep grey eyes that turned to ash in his red and gold burning pelt.

"Awww. Look at that, love at first sight." Jayfeather chimed in, completely ruining the mood.

"You had to ruin the fun, didn't you" Songpaw complained and quickly, but playfully, slapped him across the face with her tail.

"Don't get mad at me. I was just about to bring in an audience… maybe Daisy wouldn't mind see-!" Jayfeather stopped because of the irritated she-cat now chasing him around the den, who was still playing, but was still serious enough to try and get him.

"I'm gonna get you, you ass!" Songpaw yelled after him.

Ramon continued maneuvering around the den and trying to keep himself from getting plowed by either of the two running cats, but soon stepped too fast for his feet to re-orientate and ended up falling on the ground. What's worse were the two cats tripping and falling onto him while he was down, knocking the wind out of him. Songpaw was on top of Ramon, only a hairs distance between each other's faces…a rather awkward position for the two seven month old cats.

They all got up and brushed themselves up and looked at each other…

and Jayfeather burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! HAHAHA!" Jayfeather said as he was laughing like a mad-tom.

While Jayfeather was having his laughing fit, Both Ramon and Songpaw were feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed, blushing like crazy.

_Great job Idiot! Way to get closer with a cute she-cat. OH NO, n-not like that! I-I meant as in friendship…..I think? Is she thinking like this too? _He was thinking in overdrive...but he could see steam coming out of Songpaw's ears and her face turn beet red with embarrassment.

_Oh yeah. She's thinking alright._

She was frozen stiff and was looking out into the distance with a half-smile spread on her face. Ramon moved closer to Songpaw so that he could better inspect the she-cat and he found that up close while she was like that, was friggin adorable. So he burned that image in his brain and went back to inspecting her.

"Hey, Jay, is this normal for her?" Ramon asked.

"Heehee..Ahem… No, not exactly. This is a first for her." Jayfeather said, confusion clouding his understanding of her state of mind.

"Can she respond?...HELLOOOOOOO!" Yelled Ramon, trying to get a response out of her in this state

….Silence….

"Ok this is definitely a first." Jayfeather surprised by how she was acting.

Ramon stared at her with a scalpel piercing stare, increasing in intensity as his confusion rose. He then decided to do what any other good friend would do…shake the hell out of her.

"HELLO IN THERE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" He said as he continued to hold her shoulders and shake her back and forth vigorously. She was nothing but a beautiful ragdoll that was staring at nothing with a smile.

_God…I wish I could know what she was thinking. _Ramon thought as he continued shaking her.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that appeared in the den, which startled Ramon and Jayfeather. The light engulfed Ramon and he was shocked at what happened.

His fire red and golden fur soon turned into a dark black and a bright white, all in stripes going around his body and with a yin-yang symbol on his back. His previous ash grey eyes soon turned into red and blue, the left one was blue and the right one was red.

"What the hell?!" Jayfeather said as he stared at Ramon who was staring at his new body.

"I-I can hear her." Ramon stated lifting his head to Songpaw's.

"You what?" Jayfeather questioned.

Ramon stared into her and started to hear her voice.

_He nearly kissed me…He was so close…His beautiful body was underneath mine… _

Ramon heard Songpaw's voice recite those words, but not with her mouth, her mind.

"I can hear what she's thinking." Ramon said twisting his head towards Jayfeather with surprised look.

"Y-you hear her? Well if you can get her to speak through her mouth?" Jayfeather said.

_Kiss me and set me free…kiss me and set me free. _Songpaw thought to Ramon who, when he heard it, became ultimately flustered.

"I-I-If you s-say so…S-Songpaw." Ramon said as he leaned on in. His mind was overwhelmed with what was, and is, happening that he…

_Ohhhhh this is so goooooood. _

Ramon thought as he was giving his first kiss to his crush and he was enjoying every last bit of it. As he kissed her, he could feel sparks spread through his body and his body was going numb.

After thirty more seconds of kissing her, he finally escaped for breath and he stared straight into her eyes. The dull green that they were slowly turned back into lush forests filled with life. She blinked her eyes a few times and she stretched herself as if she had just woken up from a peaceful slumber. She stared at the two cats and only asked one question…

"Ramon! What happened to you?" She asked shocked at his new body.

Jayfeather could only snicker at what she said.

_Right back at ya… _Jayfeather thought. Ramon looked back at him and laughed along with him.

"Hey what's so funny?" Songpaw pouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all, now we need to head to bed. It's getting late and we have a lot of work to do for the celebration coming up." Jayfeather said as he padded over to his nest and laid down.

"Well…I guess it's just us two now." Ramon said.

"Yeah…so what happened to you, you went from a burning fire to a shadowy spiral?" Songpaw asked.

"I have no idea. But hey, I look better like this, fits my personality!" Ramon said proudly inspecting his fur.

"It looks good on you, and you look much cuter." Songpaw giggled.

"C-Cute?" Ramon questioned.

"Yeah, but it's time to send this shadow and damsel to bed…(Yawn)…Starclan I'm tired." Songpaw said.

She weaved and guided Ramon to his temporary nest and started kneading at the moss to get it comfortable for the both of them.

"Hope it's comfortable enough. I know it's comfortable enough for me, but I don't know your preference." Songpaw said awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I've been sleeping on bare ground for six months and I'm not exactly a picky person." Ramon chuckled as he settled himself down on the nest.

"Oh…Good." Songpaw laid herself down beside Ramon.

He shivered at the touch of her fur pressing against his.

_Man…today is by far the best and weirdest day of my life._ Ramon thought as he scooted a little closer to Songpaw, relishing her warmth.

"Hey, Ramon?" Songpaw squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

"What?"

"Never mind." Songpaw finished talking and her breathing changed, signaling that she was asleep. Her soft, silent, soothing breaths were causing Ramon to become fatigued and overcome with sleep.

_What...did... she mean..?_ Was the last thing he thought as he was finally put into a deep slumber.


End file.
